Conversations With Death Part 2
by GuitarHeroLost
Summary: Yeah that's right . This takes place in season 6, when Miles decides to pay a visit to his old friends.


**Okay, it's been a while guys. I've come to realize that it's been much too long. So I never exactly finished Conversations With Death, but I remember how much I liked it and how much everyone else liked it. So this is part 2, beginning where we left off in Season 6. So spoiler alert!! And now we know that Miles can only hear the dead, but to keep up with the other Convo, he can see them too. I'll try not to die this time…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or Miles's mystical powers. (or do I…?)**

Chaos. Total, absolute, never-ending chaos.

When Miles took up this job on the freighter, he never expected it to end up like this. This island was even crazier than he heard. How was he supposed to know he'd end up locked in a Temple with a guy who pretends he doesn't speak English and his merry band of Others with a spring that brings you back to life once you drown in it? And now, apparently, they can't leave, because they'll all die, even though Ford, Austen, and Kwon just hiked right out of there.

So now, at the Temple, it was Miles, Jack, Hurley, and Sayid, the undead terrorist. Actually, Miles had been wanting to talk to him about that. About what happened, if he really died or not. But Jack was playing doctor now, and refusing to let anyone go near him. So Miles and Hurley left to do their own things.

Sayid had woken up and said "What happened?" So Miles was convinced that this wasn't your average case of life-and-death. But there was only one way to find out for sure.

Sitting in an empty room near the back of the Temple, Miles closed his eyes, forgetting everything around him, waiting for that familiar lifting feeling. About fifteen minutes later, he felt it. He opened his eyes, stood up, and stepped forward.

He didn't even need to turn around to tell that his spirit had successfully separated from his body. He felt weightless as he walked out of the Temple, not even looking at the living people, so solid, around him.

Miles went on a search for the people he had met before. The deceased survivors that he met last time he decided to take a stroll in the Spirit Island. The first one he saw then was Charlie, who, at that time, was new to being dead, but he was probably used to it by now. Then there was his friend Boone, and his obnoxious sister Shannon. Then Eko…Ana…Libby…he actually missed them, in a way. Talking with them was a good way to escape the freakishness of the Island of the Living.

Suddenly, in the midst of the jungle, he heard footsteps. Miles whirled around, and a man dressed as a priest walked out.

The two of them stood in silence for just a moment. Then Miles spoke. "Eko…?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. He did look different than Eko, Miles now noticed, but there was undoubtedly some resemblance between the two. "I am Yemi."

"Yemi," he repeated. There was another moment of silence. "I'm Miles."

Yemi nodded. "Eko is my brother. I have not seen him for a very long time. I crashed on this island in a plane and died. I have not seen anyone else besides those who were in the plane with me."

Miles didn't respond right away. That didn't make sense. He knew for a fact that Eko was on the plane as well. The two stories didn't fit. "But…if you were in the plane crash…wouldn't you have seen him?"

Yemi shook his head. "No. There were only a few others with me, and they all died upon crashing."

Miles still didn't get it, but he found himself saying, "Well I'm looking for some people who were in a plane crash, one of them being your brother. Care to help me?"

Once again, Yemi shook his head. "If you find him, give him this…" he dropped the top half of a porcelain Virgin Mary statue into Miles's hand. "And if he wishes to search for me, that is fine."

Miles stared at the statue, confused. He ran his hand along the sharp edge of the bottom, where the other half was clearly broken off. "But what the hell does –" he looked up, cutting off his sentence abruptly when he noticed that Yemi had gone.

"Well, okay then," he said to the empty air, shoving the statue in his pocket and continuing on his way. He trekked on for about 30 minutes, and right when he felt like giving up, he heard a couple of raised voices ahead.

Quickening his pace, he recognized all of the voices. The girl's tone seemed angry – undoubtedly the voice of Ana Lucia, who he had met last time he came in touch with the deceased survivors. The other was a man whom he had met on the freighter. The deckhand, in particular.

"What is going on here?" Miles had to yell to get himself heard, when he entered the clearing in which the fight was taking place. They both quieted down and looked at him. "Oh hey Kevin," Miles added when the arguing stopped.

"Kevin?" Ana questioned, looking between the two.

"It's Michael," he muttered, not meeting their gaze.

"So did you blow up?" Miles asked conversationally. He nodded. "Oh, that's always fun. So how do you two know each other?"

"He killed me, shot me and Libby!" Ana answered, raising her voice again.

"I was…on their plane," Michael explained, glancing apologetically to Ana. "I only did it for my son, you don't understand!"

"Oh I don't understand?!" Ana said, both forgetting that Miles was even there. "We would have helped you! We could've gotten him back without - !"

"Well, see you," Miles said in the middle of her sentence, but neither really heard him and the fighting resumed. He knew now that he was close to the Barracks, and began walking toward them. Finally he arrived, where several people were milling around casually. There were several familiar faces, as well as those he did not quite recognize.

"Well, look what the cat's dragged in."

Miles turned toward the voice, inwardly groaning at it. It was just his luck to find the two people bickering about killing each other, then the most annoying girl on the face of the planet. "Nice to see you too, Shannon. I just saw your killer and her killer."

She rolled her eyes, setting aside her bottle of orange nail polish that matched her top. "Can you believe them? They will not shut up and it's getting out of control."

"You should be talking," he muttered, to which he received a very dirty look. But surprisingly, she did not press the subject.

"So, are you dead for good this time?" she asked curiously.

Miles shook his head. "I got bored again," he added with a shrug. These people were way more interesting than those who were still living. They were more…laid-back. Probably because they had nothing to worry about. Then he remembered the real reason he had come. "Actually, you haven't seen your boyfriend recently, have you?" he asked, remembering how much Shannon cared for Sayid and vice versa.

It was Shannon's turn to shake her head. Concerned, she asked, "Why? He's not…is he?" She looked straight into Miles's eyes, her hazel eyes desperate, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"I don't really know," he said truthfully, feeling the whole story could wait. "He seems alive to me, but he wasn't a few hours ago, that's for sure."

"How's that possible?" Shannon asked.

Miles shrugged. "Beats me. Let's ask around. Hey, you! Steve" he shouted to some random passerby, who he recognized as he stopped.

"_It's Scott_," he corrected Miles bitterly. "What do you want?"

"Have you happened to see a dead Arab guy walking around? Curly hair, strong accent, about, I don't know, this high?" he asked, holding his hand up a few inches above his own head.

"Sayid? No, but I think Charlie was going on about him an hour or two ago, for whatever reason," Scott said, still clearly upset that Miles did not remember his name, and walked away before Miles could answer.

He turned back to Shannon, who was standing up beside him now. Their eyes met. "Where can we find Charlie?" Miles asked her.

"Maybe at the beach," she suggested and started walking. Miles followed. But before they could enter the jungle again, a voice called out to them.

"Shan!"

"Really? _Now_?" Shannon muttered and turned to face her brother. "What do you want??"

A little taken aback by his sister's tone, he stopped in front of her. "I just … Charlie just ran over to me, shouting that he needed to see you."

Miles and Shannon exchanged glances. "Where is he?" Miles asked.

"By the boathouse, Nikki and Paulo are trying to calm him down," Boone answered, then did a double take. "Miles? What are you doing - ?"

"Thanks," he said, ignoring Boone's additional comment and heading off swiftly toward the boathouse, where began his first encounter with the dead survivors. Shannon was right behind him.

"Shannon!" Charlie shouted once he saw her, pushing past Nikki and Paulo and approaching Miles and Shannon. "Shannon, he was – I was at the – and then…!"

"He was here? He was definitely here?" Miles asked, interrupting Charlie's incomprehensible rambling. "What happened? Charlie, I need you to tell me exactly what happened, and most importantly, did he disappear?"

Charlie took a deep breath, then replied, "Yes."

**So if my theories are wrong, just put up with it. This is totally not following the plot anyway. Please review, I shall try my best not to let it die this time!**


End file.
